


Maria

by LENxA



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Doublesex, M/M, Tentacle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LENxA/pseuds/LENxA
Summary: 修女云片出没，4k字pwp人外🐙+👩化+公开场合+溢🍼+产👶！！！注意避雷！！！
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Maria

**Author's Note:**

> 第6196号实验体通缉令
> 
> 外貌特征：二十岁左右，银发男性（银色异形）  
> 简要案情：屠杀百名神罗研究及安保人员，拐走一名男性实习生  
> 注意事项：为了您的安全，发现后切勿擅自进行攻击  
> 有效线索奖励：20000GIL
> 
> 是否提交您的线索？

向天主发誓，若非教会急需用钱，我绝对不会鼓起勇气来揭发那名可怜的修女，以及她所带来的灾厄。或者用你们的话来说，第6196号实验体。

她的出现时间和地点就是一个谜，也许她曾是当地一位名不见传的妓女，也许她曾是背井离乡被丈夫抛弃的寡妇，又也许这颗星球上从来没有过她的存在。她是在一个风雨交加的寒夜，凭空穿着一套湿透的修女服，勾勒出一个过于纤细而凹凸有致的身躯。她端着由负责巡夜的修女所持的蜡烛，静静地站在圣母像的面前。微弱的烛光照亮了她憔悴而美丽的面孔，一头夺目的金发从头巾里顽强地探出尖来，她蓝宝石般纯粹的双眼深邃而无光，此等美貌不曾在这个无名之地出现过。

她无声地与我对视，好像在哀求我留下她，又像是在蛊惑我献给天主的真心。我迫不得已，只得微微颔首。原因无他，或许是我熬夜所产生的幻觉，在她的身后有另一双幽绿的眼睛正凝视着我，仿佛只要我做出任何表示拒绝的行为，它就会冲过来扭断我的头颅。

黎明的太阳很快就升起了，等到我再次见到她时，她已经和这间修道院的大部分人打成了一片，大家都惊诧于她惊人的美貌，虽然她总是那一副木然的冷漠，但她有问必答，即使口吻极其生硬而机械，这意味着她是一个诚实的人，而一个美貌的诚实者无论走到哪里都是受欢迎的。

我无意去了解修女们祷告前叽叽喳喳的八卦内容，我只知道她叫克劳德·斯特莱夫，因不满家庭替她包办的婚姻，从米德加逃到了这个被星球遗忘的角落。至于她们所脑补的一切狗血而离奇的世俗情节，我没有兴趣继续聆听下去，径自走到主持祷告的讲桌，得到必要的片刻安静之后，我翻开圣经，女人们向天主祈祷的嗓音开始在布满裂痕的彩绘穹顶中回旋。在这份司空见惯的日常光景中，我捕捉到了些许古怪的不和谐，源头显而易见地来自新加入的斯特莱夫小姐，大概是没能习惯修女们娴熟的语速，她有些尴尬而颤抖地站在黑漆漆的人群中，支支吾吾地囫囵跟着大家诵读。年长的修女们怜爱地放慢了语速，她红着脸低下头去，宛如羞涩而不好意思地接受了这份可贵的善意。

可是，在我的眼里，造成斯特莱夫小姐这些不自然行为的罪魁祸首不是她本人，而是和昨晚我所见的分毫不差，是那双绿色眼睛的主人。

他不是人，也不是自然生物，更像是某种只存在于电影之中的异形生物。修身的修女长裙突兀地多了条攀着她大腿向上的鼓起，直抵女性隐密的三角地带，细长的尖端左右摇动了一下，如同挑开了她长裙底下的濡湿的内裤，待布料的褶皱骤然消失之时，正是斯特莱夫姑娘猛地站不稳而咬紧薄唇的瞬间，鞋跟在教堂的地砖上发出清脆的回响。她的体型在女士里不算娇小，眼下一丝一毫的小动作都能引起周围的打量。她摆摆手，简单回应了那些担心的目光，不知是不是因为缠绕在腿上的触手统统伸进了那片难以启齿的神圣之地，她平坦的腹部多了一分微小的、色情的、不停消失又出现的弧度，逼得她再也说不出什么像样的句子了。

晨会在修女总管布置完一天的任务后结束了，斯特莱夫小姐走在队伍的末尾，小心翼翼，试图不要引起多余的注意，走在前面的前辈见她累着了，好心搀着她的手臂一起走，自然没有留意脚下的地面，在她身旁人走过的两腿之间，那些滴落在米色地砖表面的透明水迹到底意味着什么。

我伸出手抚平紧皱的眉间，离开了那双绿眼睛的威压，我长舒一口气，并打心眼里希望，这是我最后一次看到如此淫乱而荒唐的邪景。

然而事与愿违，它渐渐成为了我挥之不去的噩梦。不单单是指这件事本身，还有一切混乱的始作俑者，它。我们时常相见，对于克劳德·斯特莱夫来说，看见神父是例行公事，而对于她身后始终如影随形的那位邪神来说，则是一种得意的炫耀。

她今天的活计是清理教堂的地板，跪坐在地板上，用抹布擦拭那些顽固的污渍。我正好在祭坛旁准备下午洗礼的物品，其他修女分散于这间修道院的四面八方，此方静得可怕的空间只有我们二人。我能听见纺织品在光滑地面上揉搓的吱呀声，也能听见出自她口中若有若无的喘息声。视线顺理成章地下移，果不其然，那本该是饱满圆润的臀肉上多了几条蠕动的褶皱，正跃跃欲试地朝股峰间的丘壑进发。

我吞咽了一口口水，尴尬得脚趾抓地，虽然已经做完了手头的工作，我也不敢随便离开，怕步伐移动的声响惊动了正全副身心挑逗斯特莱夫小姐的那头怪物。我只能像根电线杆似的杵在原地，尽力降低自己的存在感。万幸的是，他们二人没有要搭理我的打算。可不幸的是，他们大有要做完全套的打算。

一条银光闪闪的触手撩起纯黑的修女裙，纤细的脚踝下是统一的高跟鞋，肌肉分明的小腿被完完全全包裹在半透明黑色的吊带丝袜里，不知从哪产生了另外两条触手，慢条斯理地爬过那层颤抖的肌肤，胁迫似的掰开那两条修长的美腿，有目的性的粘液溶解了那些欲盖弥彰的布料，丝袜破开了几个洞，雪白的肌肤就这样赤裸裸地暴露在我的眼前，一起出现的还有底裤下的神秘，我看到了一个粉嫩的后穴、一个潮湿丰满的阴唇、以及一根翘起流水的粉色阴茎，在少年不太明显的腹肌上留下属于情动的湿痕。

是他，而不是她。看来我们一直都误会了斯特莱夫先生的性别，虽然性别在绝对的美貌下变得无关紧要，也在这场即将到来的交合中失去了存在的意义。他的姿势变为跪爬，两腿分开，臀部色情地高高翘起，正对穹顶上描绘的那些长翅膀的天使，纤细的腰肢弯出了一个可怕又充满力量的弧度，我看不见他的脸，但能想见那副美得惊人的面庞上是怎样一副雌伏于欲望之下的痴态。

那些黏糊糊的触手充满了诱导性，能将不食人间烟火的冰山美人调教成此等淫邪的荡妇。它们也充满了进攻性，粗大到骇人的根茎满满当当地喂饱了两个因饥渴而不断翕动的小洞，蛮横又发狠地冲撞着这位拼命忍耐淫叫的洋娃娃，凶猛的攻击无情地拍打着那两片白花花的臀肉，直到肉浪翻涌，象征疼痛和热情的赤色将白瓷上色添彩，过量腥臭的精液填满并从连接的肉沼处溢出，它们才恋恋不舍地消失于阴影之中，徒留这位可怜的少年维持着原来被操弄的姿势，不住地痉挛，失去钳制的幼茎脱力地射出稀薄的精液，同穴内流淌而下的浓稠白浊形成了鲜明对比。

时间过了约莫有十分钟，他才缓过神来，从太阳西斜的阴影站起前，一根银色的贞操带唐突出现在他的下体上，而他只是略有不适地捂了捂肚子，仿佛已经习惯了它的控制那般，重新在汗湿的脸颊上挂起冷淡的表情，一板一眼地清理完事发现场，然后匆匆离去。高跟鞋的声音消失在夜色里，看起来他并没有发现躲在祭坛后目睹了一切的我。

这件事成为了我的心事，也成为了斯特莱夫先生诚实背后的秘密，更成为了那双绿眼睛向我宣誓主权的胜利，并开始三番五次在我的眼皮底下挑战道德的底线。

那是在某次洗礼的仪式上，在座位上抱着新生儿的他被操到神智不清，紧紧地偏头闭眼想要掩盖口齿间呼之欲出的呻吟，有着可疑濡湿迹象的前胸也许是散发出奶腥味，甚至吸引了那名天真的婴孩去吮吸他溢乳的奶头。幸运的是，他坐在最不起眼的边缘，没有人注意到他正一边被非人之物操弄，一边给素未谋面的新生儿甜美的馈赠，包括那孩子的父母。

还有一次是在修道院例行的传教课上，他是那堂课的助教，负责给前来听课的学徒发放讲义和解答困惑。那时的他正给一个小姑娘讲解一个专有名词，讲得磕磕巴巴却逻辑清晰，大家只当他第一次工作紧张怕生，殊不知罪魁祸首正匍匐在他的前胸和腹部，一鼓一鼓地吸吮他胸前过度分泌的乳水，还有底下淌水的阴茎。

以及他的肚子，他与日俱增的肚皮弧度成了一个不可忽视的问题，至少在我眼里是如此。但其他人似乎是相信了他从未发生过性关系的说辞，催眠似的接受了他就是圣母玛利亚降临的神迹，并兴致勃勃地准备了许多婴儿要用的小衣服和玩具，有过许多接生经历的老修女甚至教他了许多生产和育儿的经验。这一切都诡异地合理，好像只有我是唯一一个接触到真相的可怜人。强烈的好奇与困惑促使我去询问那些信者的说辞，她们看我的眼神虔诚而充满包容的怜悯。

“神父大人，她仍然拥有处女膜。”

这不是谎话，但我知道这就是谎话。显然，她们看到的事实与我的认知产生了巨大的裂缝，我甚至开始怀疑究竟是我疯了，还是整间修道院的人都疯了。

我无从得知，浑浑噩噩地接受了这个说辞，开始不再追究事实的真相究竟如何，毕竟这是那双绿眼睛的主人所希望我能做到的。在目睹无数次圣子被残忍奸淫的场景后，克劳德·斯特莱夫怀孕的十个月眨眼而过。在他生产的前夜，我与平常无异，夜巡于这间受我管理的修道院，然后不出我所料，我在那神圣而不可侵犯的祭坛上看到了他们之间的最后一场交合。

那团银色的触手不再只是凤毛麟角地露出一截半载，而是盘踞了整片圣洁的高地，它甚至显现出一个人形，一个任何生活在这颗星球上居民都熟知的形象，神罗战无不胜的银发将军，为科学献出生命的伟大英雄，萨菲罗斯。

我捂紧了嘴，拼尽全力才没有发出足以惊扰到他们的怪叫。银发将军那双熟悉的绿眼睛赏识地瞟了我一眼，宛如在感谢我对他这段时间所作所为的放任不管。他没有把视线放在我身上多久，而是极尽温柔地抱起那个在睡梦中被挑逗起来的性欲所困扰的金发青年，象征禁欲的修女服被遗忘在寝室中，少年和他相似、畸形又完美的肉体完完整整地展示在他的眼前，萨菲罗斯发出一声满足的叹息，饱含深情的隐忍和爱恋，迫不及待地吻上了他紧闭的嘴唇，并用完全勃起的阴茎顶进了斯特莱夫格外饥渴的阴道。

被睡奸的少年逐渐苏醒，在看清萨菲罗斯充满欲求的脸庞后，第一次没扼制住喉头的尖叫，在敏感点被不间断进攻操弄的场合下，剧烈地痉挛着瘦弱的身躯，那颗金色的头颅高高扬起，在猛兽面前露出脆弱的脖颈，企图在缺氧的快感浪潮中获得呼吸的权利。萨菲罗斯勾起了嘴角，月光将他异形的下半身照得闪闪发亮，也照出了他们这场交合的完整面貌，粘稠而激烈，两根坚硬的巨物把透明的粘液打成了沫，也不断地顶弄他腹中尚未出世的骨肉，因重力而下垂的宫口激烈地与冠状顶端接吻。萨菲罗斯张开尖锐的犬齿，一路在少年潮红的皮肤上留下红色的血印，几根宽大的手指撑开了克劳德满含甜蜜呻吟的湿润口腔，他对着斯特莱夫鼓起的腹部低语道：

“叫出来，我的人偶。”

少年的高潮被一根触手堵得透彻，不断潮吹的阴蒂也被另一根触手不断吸吮着，他不得不冒着被发现的风险，小声而沦陷地喘息开来。尚处于青春期的嗓音清脆而雌雄莫辨，极大地取悦了施虐者的心情，萨菲罗斯给予了他一个奖励性的深吻，同时松开一切恼人的桎梏，阴茎的前端或许是成了结，巨量的精液被牢牢锁在少年高热而敏感的甬道内，给腹内那名婴儿的降生提供了最后的准备后，萨菲罗斯消失不见，一同消失的还有那对困扰我已久的绿眼睛。失去意识的克劳德·斯特莱夫被残存的触手秘密送回他所在的单人小房间，等太阳再次普照大地之时，他被送进了产房，充满痛苦的几个小时之后，一名健康的男婴诞生于世。

他睁开了眼，以一名婴孩不该拥有的冷酷与戏谑瞪着我，正如他一样。

我打了个冷颤，不再去看他吸食母体乳汁时磅礴的欲望，也无意再去插手有关这对母子的任何一件事。他们在一个雨夜离开，消失不见，一如他们来时的匆匆，修道院的所有人在第二天都忘记了他们的存在。

我知道，如果我想活命，我应该把这件怪事埋在心底。可自从他们离去之后，半年间愈演愈烈的饥荒和贫困席卷了这座城镇。如果我不做些什么，我同样会在不久的将来后死去。与其如此，我为何不放手一博，祈求无所不能的神罗公司能够怜悯一个被星球遗忘的小小修道院呢？

他们曾往西边离去，一路向西，没有回头。

愿主原谅我，阿门。


End file.
